Something is not right with them
by Storm Arashi
Summary: The Legion might have finally met their match against Imperiex only to appear in another dimension and time. Finding themselves meeting the strange Cramer family. When Imperiex appears in that world trouble surely will follow. Worlds collide.
1. Prologue: Enter Cramer Clan

Prologue.

Emily Cramer was a normal but blessed girl. Her family owned a horse ranch and she had a sister and a brother. They were triplets.

However their large ranch house was pretty full. Her aunt Josie and her younger cousin Jessica occupied a room next to her and her sister Casey. (Not short for anything.) Their uncle Marco and their cousin John occupied two different rooms in the basement/rec room/guest room unit. Their parents had their own room near the kitchen. Now across the ranch about a mile away from the main house was a smaller cottage where their Aunt Tina and their uncle Joe lived with their twin daughters Matilda and Lucy.

Life was reletively normal. The entire family cared for the horses and one another. Sure they had their differences and squables but life was peaceful.

Of course the kids had their competitions. Who could chop more firewood. (John and Joey the girls brother usually one.) Who could rope in the foals first. (The girls usually one whilst the boys got chased.)

The kids also gave each other strange nicknames to fit their personalities. Casey Cramer was known to her cousins and siblings as Brainy for her love of science and books. Emily was known simply as Lee due to the fact the name SuperBrain insulted her. (They already had a Brainy. She was not going to be mistaken for Casey again.) Joey was Jonsey. (A running gag through out the girls who watched 6Teen.) Jessica was Saturn due to her obession of it. (From T-shirts to even making special hairpins with the planet on it she was hooked.)

Matilda and Lucy were known as Cat-Girl and Winx. (The girls were ten and obessed with everything a girl could love. Including their horses Tanner and Tut.) 

The Cramer kids' work was play. Working in the stables or chopping up wood they always found a way to annoy each other which was fun.

One Saturday Night Emily and Casey were up late on their shared computer watching a show they recently became addicted to. Legion Of Superheroes. "Brainiac 5 is sooo hot!" Emily gushed. Casey stuck her tongue out. "No way. Superman's waaaay hotter."

"Are we going to have this dumb argument again?"

"I believe so Lee."

"Let the LOSH trivia begin Brainy." 

So it went on for an hour before the girls gave up.

In another dimension and time the Legion Of Superheroes were facing a crisis worse then any they had ever known. Imperiex.

The battle was near endless.

Dozens of their own were sent back further to protect themselves. All that was left was the core members of the Legion.

The Legionnaire's fired off their abillities in a combind blast. Imperiex's ship forced a blast that connected with the Legion's.

Everything went black.


	2. Meet the LegionJoey is not a pipsqueak

Chapter Two: Legion arrival. Hectic evening.

Emily Pov:

I was sitting under a tree on one of the riding trails with my horse PepperCorn grazing a few feet away from me. We were taking a break from our ride to rest. I was reading Everwild the latest book in the Skinjacker Trilogy. Everything was normal...

Except for this morning...

Flash back: 

Joey had been getting up I guess and he was sleepy so he forgot the step was there and he fell down the stairs. I guess he was angry because he yelled at me for worry over him. "Are you alright?" He was gripping his hair.

"DOES THIS LOOK ALRIGHT?" He had ripped out a lock of his own hair...We both blinked.

End Flashback.

Needless to say he was grouchy but fine. We all take falls worse then down stairs. I yawned glancing up at the sky then noticed a speck of dirt on my glasses. Taking them off I cleaned them with my shirt. Putting them back on I looked back up just in time to see a white flash in the distance and a bunch of stuff...Or people fall out. I gasped and closed my book getting up and running to PepperCorn. I clicked my tongue as soon as I had been on her saddle leaving my book there on the trail. I could come back for it later.

I knew it was a bad idea. But I can't help but want to help people. As I road to the spot I gasped. These weren't just people. They wore spandex...And was that a wolf man? One man got up he was wearing...Wait wait...That guy was..."Superman." I gasped. Just as it was I was scared to death and then the icing on the cake.

Brainiac 5 got up next. "Superman I don't think we're in Space anymore."

I only dropped my jaw. _Super special awesome-sauce smexy android whose nickname is like my sisters...Daaang. Good thing the adults are going to that horse show today...Or else I'm screwed._ I thought excitedly although my face was still surprised.

As if to ruin it all it began to rain. "MY BOOK!" I shouted first and turned PepperCorn around. "If you guys want help just follow me!" I shouted to them as I took off. I have to say I'm good under pressure. I looked back and they weren't.

I sighed. Sure they wouldn't trust me. But they'd find one of the houses on the ranch either way. I made it back to where my book was. Thankfully the leaves protected it from getting wet. I tucked it into PepperCorn's saddle bag before pulling out my phone and dialing home. Luckily everyone was there.

We all were supposed to stay in the big ranch house instead of Matilda and Lucy staying in the cottage.

"Hello Xing's BBQ pit who's callin'?" My cousin John answered the phone.

"Its raining and there's a bunch of superheroes near Aunt Tina and Uncle Joe's place." I said quickly but excited.

"You-Your kidding me right? You gotta be kidding me." 

"No I'm not..." 

"Are they WITH you?" 

"Oh just put Casey on! She'll listen!"

I heard him sigh as he called for my sister. "Hello?" Casey's voice sounded a bit distressed.

"Hey Sis take Black-Jack and come meet me on Riding Trail AV ASAP. I know its raining but we got Superheroes or whatever on our private property...Take your air soft pistol. JUST in case." I said quickly.

"I'll bring two."

"No I have mine." 

"Two for me idiot." She said and hung up. I sighed but got back on PepperCorn. I tucked the phone back into the saddle bag and went riding off. I knew one thing: If they follow our tracks they could easily find us home alone. So I rode on the grass. It left less prints. Plus it was quicker. Seems my sister had the same idea with her black guilding Black-Jack. "Ready to kick butt?" She grinned pulling out her air soft gun out of her vest pocket. "You got the safety on and no rounds right?" I asked ruining her moment.

"Yes mother..." She said dryly. "Now can we kick butt?" 

"Yes." Turns out she had more brains then I thought. She had brought two lasso's. We did not do equestrian riding. We were all cowboys here on the ranch. Lasso's usually were for our own games but it worked to get someone off your property by whipping 'em in the tush with it. With on my shoulder I kneeled low and made a kissing sound to make PepperCorn kick into canter.

Casey did the same with Black-Jack and we rode off into the rain. By now it was near black with the rain clouds. It was five last I checked but on these trails time seemed to speed by. As it was when we got there the supposed Legionnaire's were heading in our direction. We pulled out our weapons and pointed them. "Halt right there y'all!" Casey said using every last ounce of country drawl.

"This is private property. And how do I know if your not really kidnappers or murderers?" I said using some of my own country drawl but not to the point of nearly sounding like Miley Cyrus.

"Or...INSANE COSPLAYERS!" Casey shrieked.

"This is ridiculous!" The supposed Brainiac 5 shouted. "First you offer up help then you point weapons at us." 

"Yeah we're not going to hurt you." The supposed Superman said.

We narrowed our eyes. "That's what all murderers, and serial killers say." We both said together. Casey before we ran into them had loaded her air soft gun.

"One step and I can blow yer nuts off." Casey threatened. My sister really was brave. But we're kinda stupid too. I mean we're out here in a storm trying to negotiate with insane cosplaying killers...That is we assumed that.

Normal Pov.

Casey had threatened to blow their manhood off. Emily clicked the safety off of her own air soft gun. Both weapons were aimed at Superman.

"This I repeat is ridiculous." Brainy said.

"Listen don't shoot. Lets just think rationally." One step was all it took. Both girls aimed at Superman and fired. Casey shielded her eyes from the possible blood. Emily closed hers.

"Invunerability." Both girls looked down at the ground. The bullets were sitting there like they had just fallen out of the gun.

"I erm uh...Well I'll be a squirriel in a pecan pie." Casey said lowering her head humilliated. She shot at the hero she had a crush on.

Emily smacked herself with her free hand. "Of course. I shoulda known. Nothing THIS interesting happens in town. White flash people fallin' out of the sky...Oi I hate karma sometimes." She looked at the sky. _It has to be for the time I pranked the math teacher._ She thought clicking the safety on her gun and putting it back in her saddle bag.

"Well...We're incredibly sorry but we get the occasional weirdo prowling around our ranch lookin' for young pretty girls..." Emily explained trying not to stammer.

Casey only nodded not trusting her voice. At least until she saw Brainiac 5 and clicked the safety on her weapon also putting it away. "Guess I can't be called Brainy anymore huh?" She asked lowing her head in defeat.

This was not going to be fun.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXX

At the ranch Joey Cramer was not feeling good at all. He had a horrible headach but he was also starving. "Where are the girl's? Dinners almost done." He was getting worried too.

At that moment the girls walked through the sliding glass door followed by a bunch of people in superhero outfits.

"Legion meet our family. Family meet our guests until the 'rents get back." Casey introduced.

Matilda and Lucy gasped. The twins hid behind the island in the kitchen. Joey covered the ham sitting on it with a metal lid to keep it hot. "I guess I won the bet JOHNNY-O!" 

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YA LITTLE BEAN SPROUT!" John shouted as he came into the room.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' TINY BEAN SRPOUT?" Joey shouted and the lunged for each other.

At the confused looks the girls shrugged. "Happens every so often. I think they read and watch too much manga, anime and graphic novels." Casey stated.

"But you called us insane cosplayers." Brainy said crossing his arms.

Emily had dissappered to get towels. When she got back she handed them to the Legion. "Sorry guys but the floor gets slippery that even when we're in shoes we slip." She explained.

"Yo Pipsqueak Midget is din-din done yet?" Casey smirked.

Joey and John stopped their glaring and wrestleing just so Joey could jump up at scream at his sister gripping his hair. "DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR HEAD AND EAT IT!" He screamed in her face.

"Eh don't act like Edward Elric. It makes you look like a Gary-Stu. Are you alright?" 

Joey took a deep breath and glared. "DOES THIS LOOK ALRIGHT!" Once again the hair came out. He let it drop to the floor and went off muttering.

"He's weird." Lightning Lad stated.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The Cramer kids and the Legionnaire's sat at the long dining room table trying to enjoy the hard prepared meal and get a few explanations in.

However Joey was eating quite a lot of the food. "Dude you okay? And don't rip your hair out this time. You'll go bald like Uncle Joe." Matilda and Lucy giggled at the mention of their father.

Joey shrugged. "I'm just really hungry." As no one had cut the ham yet he reached over with the knife and cut it in half. He took the smaller half and munched on it. Everyone either rolled their eyes or stared. "What?" He said around a mouthful of ham.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Jerk-off." Casey snapped at him. He shrugged swallowing it.

Within minutes the ham was gone as was the rest of his food. Looking at Emily who had just started on another helping of corn he nudged her. "Hey ya gonna eat that?" 

Emily normally was calm but glared and shoved the entire cob in his mouth. "Shut up." She muttered humilliated by her brother's gross newly developed habits.

He ate the entire cob. "I'm goin' for a run!" He shouted as he ran from the dining room.

"JERK OFF!" Casey shouted after him.

XXXXXXXXXXIn the

In an empty horse stall Joey stood there just stareing at the picture infront of it. "Kudzu...I'm so sorry boy..." The horse had been his and just two months before had been put to sleep.

Coming out of the stall he felt the food he had consumed coming back up. Throwing up and dry heaving for awhile he slumped on the ground away from the mess. Sucking in deep breaths hot tears ran down his face.

He couldn't have been that sad that he threw up. He didn't do that since the day Kudzu had been put to sleep. He had not vomited on the body of his horse. But on the spot where the body was after it had been buried somewhere else.

He turned on the light and gasped. He had thrown up blood.

"What's wrong with me?" He shivered feeling scared. It wasn't a little amount of blood. It was quite a bit. He dialed his sisters cell phone. It wasn't far. "Hello? Joey what's wrong?"

He tried to answer his sister but only felt more coming up. He held the phone away and spat out whatever came up. To his shock it was more blood. "I-I was paying respects to Kudzu...And I threw up blood when I was walking away...A lot of it."

"Oh-Oh my god! Stay right there I'll call an ambulance!" 

"Don't...You got a genius right? Bring him. If you call and ambulance they'll call mom and dad and you know what'll happen."

Emily didn't like lying but she knew her sibling was right. "I'll be over there." She turned to Brainy. "Come to the barn with me. I need your help."

_End Chapter._

Ending it right there. 5 whole freaking pages! Please review and critique. But not too harshly please.


	3. Cold Barn Boy The Dangers approach

Chapter Two: Cold Barn Kid

When they got to the barn Joey was lyeing away from where he said. He was in his old horses stall whimpering. "Joey?" Emily called carefully stepping around the mess.

"E-*gasp* Emily?" Joey wheezed out coughing. Pulling his hand away there was more blood. He gulped.

Joey Pov.

I could barly breath. I don't know why I was like this. Maybe I'm dying?

I did fall down the stairs this morning. What if the fall did something to me? Nah...

But what if its..."Cancer..." I choked out.

As I'm sitting here in Kudzu's stall I hope he doesn't mind on the other side that I'm hiding here. I hear Emily and Brainiac 5 enter. She calls my name. I manage to just barly choke out hers. I coughed again covering my mouth with my hand. Pulling it away there was blood on it.

Why was there so much blood? I heard the stall door open. A green hand pulled mine away from my face the owner of it glancing at the blood before looking at me.

I wasn't stupid I watched the show too. I knew he was probably scanning me with his eyes. If I knew one thing was for sure he'd probably cut me open or something using a pair of garden sheers and somehow make me perfectly okay again.

I gulped. "D-Don't cut-" I tore my hand away from his before I could finish and coughed again. There wasn't more blood when I pulled my hand away. I guess I must've looked pretty bad.

I can't even move without feeling sick. Trust me I almost puked in Kudzu's stall but out of respect. I closed my eyes as everything went black.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I woke up what seemed like hours later in my own bed. I remembered Kudzu's stall and Brainy. Wait what if he cut me up? I tossed the blanket off trying not to notice my rejuvinated state. There was something that indicated I was probably pretty bad. One: It was stitchs. Two: It stretched all across my abs. Damn now I'll have a scar. Why couldn't he use super-glue? I looked to the door as it opened to reveal a crying Emily and a quiet Casey. Seeing me awake though must've been a shocker since they ran over to me and hugged me. "Ow stitchs OW!" I yelped as the two teenage girls envoloped me in what would be called a glomp.

They pulled away now messing up my hair. "Your lucky ya know. Brainy worked pretty fast."

"Where though?" They looked to each other as if trying to hold in a laugh.

"Come on Cramer sisters spit it out." I demanded.

I guess they thought I was stupid. "He had to drain blood outta ya...You were not doing too good. I don't know what he did exactly but he pretty much pulled a Dr. Brainstrain on us. I thought my brain was gonna break from the instructions. He did say that if you tried to get out of bed, we had full right to tie you down." Casey smirked. I gulped. "I asked WHERE not WHAT." 

"Kitchen island." Emily muttered. I heard it and groaned.

"But that's where we cook!" 

"I cleaned it off with bleach!"

"Mom and dad are gonna smell it when they get back!" 

"No they won't."

"They'll ask why I have stitchs! You know I sleep shirtless ALL the time."

"John knows how to do it though. He's gotta know." 

"They'll ask WHY I had to be the pin cushion." I argued getting sick of all of this bull.

They looked to each other and smirked. "Well we were gonna say we were running around with the garden clippers-" I see now. I see it plain as day.

"GET OUT!" I yelled at them. They scrambled. Well Casey ran for it. Probably to make sure I didn't puke on that stupid horse of hers. Emily stayed though and sat on the end of my bed.

"Joey..." She tried but I held up my hand.

"I just wanna sleep."

She looked guilty.

Uh oh.

"What?" 

"He said that as ham shard got into your lungs whilst you were wolfing down your food and thats what caused the blood...You scared us. We thought you were gonna die." She was crying now.

I was not good with crying girls. I only did my best by touching her shoulder. "Hey I'm okay now. I guess I learnt a lesson...Never hog a half a ham hock." That made Emily giggle. I had to smile. It was a good thing I wasn't dead. According to Lee's books I'd be in Everlost. Not.

Then I thought of something. "Wait how'd he do all that without the proper stuff BESIDES our mom's thread." She shrugged.

"He's Brainy. His hand turns into an oxygen mask and he's got a kryptonite crown somewhere on him." She shrugged.

My eyes widened. "WHAT? This is Pre-Dark Victory B5?" I didn't finish watching it due to the girly girls sobbing over Supes getting well bumped off. Not like he was really dead...

I didn't know at the time Dark Victory B5 had turned human. "Yes now shut up!" She snapped covering my mouth. In response I licked her hand. She shrieked pulling awa.y

"I'll leave you sir grossness." I gave a mock salute as she left.

Sometimes messing with Lee is too fun.

_Emily Pov_

I exited my brother's room shuddering. The memory of him lyeing on our long kitchen island with a supposed to be fictional hero operating on him. I knew I'd have nightmares. I avoided the Legion hiding myself in my room.

Flopping onto my bed I cried into my pillow. I cried for Joey, I cried for Kudzu I cried for the fact that my own brother almost died.

That night I did have nightmares.

_Nightmare World_

_I was riding PepperCorn. At least I thought I was me and my horse. It looked enough like us._

_When we came to a stop at a river on the riding trails I looked into the water. I gasped._

_Looking back at me was a demonized version of my brother. Red and brown eyes. Blood dripping all over him. What is with my brother and serious injury? He had large black bat wings on his back dripping from I guess the wings ripping out of him._

"_It wasn't a ham hock bone..." The image of my brother said. But then the biggest thing. PepperCorn was not reflected like I wasn't. Instead was my sweet PepperCorn's deceased brother...And my brothers late horse Kudzu. He looked awful. Both of them. They looked demonized and undead. Kudzu I could barly recognize. "Kudzu...Joey...KUDZU! JOEY!" I screamed. PepperCorn was reacting to my screams. She saw her brothers decayed form in the water and flipped out. She tossed me and I fell into the water. Right onto the image of Joey and Kudzu. I was envoloped in the water. I felt strong arms pull me against them. "Lee...It is I..." The demonized Joey said._

_I screamed as loudly as I could as he trotted through the water with me behind him and the undead horse._

_-_Waking World__

I shot up screaming. That woke Casey up. "Emily? Lee whats wrong?" She lept up seeing me begin to sob.

"I-I gotta go check on PepperCorn." I said as I lept off the bed and pulled on my boots. I guess I woke some of the Legion up because Kell was giving me dirty looks as I ran outside to the stables. This was not the same barn where we found Joey in Kudzu's stall. This was a newer stable. I turned on the lights and ran to PepperCorn's stall. She looked terrified.

"Had a bad dream too huh girl?" My voice cracked as I opened the stall and comforted her.

She nudged me and winnied softly. "I know you miss Kudzu...I miss him too." I gave her some hay and a few sugar cubes then left the stables making sure to check on the other horses as well. Just in case. I trudged back up to the house in the dark sniffleing. I guess that nightmare shook me up real bad.

I know one thing for sure when I went back upstairs I went to Joey's room and made sure that nightmare wasn't true.

I then went to the kitchen after taking the boots off and had a bowl of ice cream. I ate at the table not trusting Casey about the island. I could still see blood on it. I took my ice cream back to mine and my sisters room after seeing it. Last thing we all needed as two kids sick to their stomachs. _I just wonder what he ment in the dream by it wasn't a ham hock...And why the heck a ham hock? _I thought irritated.

Closing the door I ate my ice cream and went back to sleep.

Little did I know the nightmare was only beginning.

_Normal Pov_

When morning came the healthy Cramer kids got up early to do their morning chores. It puzzled some of the Legion except for Superman who knew how they felt from growing up on a farm.

Joey kept complaining about hams all morning giving Cham a run for his money.

"Listen just let me explain..."

Hours later Joey fell asleep, Brainy had bored him to sleep.

End chapter.

I know there wasn't much of the Legion in this chapter but I wanted to shed a little light on the dangers that are soon to come.

And no...Joey was right. It wasn't really a hamhock.

Anyone who guesses right gets a mentioning and brownie points.


End file.
